the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tails
Red tail}} | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Terence Blanchard | cinematography = John Aronson | editing = | studio = Lucasfilm Ltd. | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $58 millionDemby, Gene. "George Lucas: Hollywood Didn't Want To Fund 'Red Tails' Because Of Its Black Cast." huffingtonpost.com, January 11, 2012.Fernandez, Jay A. "Director picked for Lucasfilm project." The Hollywood Reporter, September 30, 2008.Fritz, Ben. "Movie Projector: Fourth "Underworld" to Soar Higher Than 'Red Tails'." The Los Angeles Times, January 20, 2012. Retrieved: January 25, 2012. | gross = $50.4 million"Red Tails (2012)." Box Office Mojo/Internet Movie Database, June 10, 2012. Retrieved: June 18, 2014. }} Red Tails is a 2012 American war film directed by Anthony Hemingway in his feature film directorial debut, and starring Terrence Howard and Cuba Gooding Jr. The film is about the Tuskegee Airmen, a group of African-American United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) servicemen during World War II. The characters in the film are fictional, although based on real individuals.Cone, Brandon and Josh Phillips. "‘Red Tails’ looks good, fails elsewhere." Bixby Bulletin, January 24, 2012. Retrieved: January 25, 2012. The film was produced by Lucasfilm and released by 20th Century Fox. This was Cuba Gooding Jr.'s first theatrically released film in five years since his starring role in 2007's Daddy Day Camp. John Ridley wrote the screenplay, based on a story created by him in collaboration with George Lucas. Additional material was shot the following year with executive producer George Lucas as director and Aaron McGruder as writer of the reshoots. It was filmed in March and July 2009. Red Tails was a personal project for Lucas, one that he had originally conceived in 1988. It is the first Lucasfilm production since the 1994 film Radioland Murders that is not associated with the Indiana Jones or Star Wars franchises." 'The Tuskegee Airmen'." Teach with Movies. Retrieved: January 24, 2012. Terrence Howard had previously portrayed a Tuskegee pilot in Hart's War, and Cuba Gooding Jr. had previously starred in The Tuskegee Airmen, an HBO made-for-television film about the same group of pilots. Plot In 1944, as the air war over Europe enters a deadly phase with increasing losses of Allied bombers, the 332d Fighter Group (the Tuskegee Airmen) consisting of young African-American USAAF fighter pilots, after enduring racism throughout their recruitment and training in the Tuskegee training program, are finally sent into combat in Italy. Although flying worn-out Curtiss P-40 Warhawk aircraft and chafing at their ground attack missions, the Tuskegee Airmen recognize they may never fight the Luftwaffe. The tight-knit group of Capt. Martin "Easy" Julian, 1st Lt. Joe "Lightning" Little, 2nd Lt. Ray "Ray Gun" Gannon, 2nd Lt. Andrew "Smokey" Salem, and 2nd Lt. Samuel "Joker" George under the guidance of Major Emanuel Stance and Col. A.J. Bullard, face a white military bureaucracy still resistant to accepting black flyers as equals. Strife develops between friends Easy and Lightning, each of whom battles his own inner demons: Lightning is a hotheaded and reckless pilot, while Easy is an alcoholic prone to self-doubt. After returning to base, Lightning becomes infatuated with Sofia, an Italian girl, and starts a relationship. When Lightning punches a white man who uses a racial slur at a "whites only" officer's club, he is sent to the brig and reprimanded by Colonel Bullard. Meanwhile, Bullard secures a chance to "light up the board" when the Tuskegee Airmen are chosen to support the Allied landings at Anzio, Italy known as Operation Shingle. There, they battle Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters led by a German ace pilot they nickname "Pretty Boy" and manage to raze the base that Pretty Boy retreats back to. Pretty Boy is stunned to see the pilots who damaged his plane and razed his base were African-Americans. During their first victory, Ray Gun is injured by anti-aircraft fire and suffers impaired vision in one eye. Easy reluctantly allows Ray Gun to continue flying. Impressed with the Tuskegee Airmen's performance, the USAAF Bomber Command ask Bullard to use his fighters as escorts for Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress bombers because of unacceptably high casualties among bomber crews. Bullard accepts on the condition his unit be supplied with the new North American P-51 Mustang. The tails of the aircraft are painted bright red and become the unofficial name of the outfit. Noting the reckless aggression of previous escort fights, Bullard orders his pilots to stay with the bombers at all costs. Their first escort mission is a success, and the 332nd downs multiple Luftwaffe aircraft without the loss of a single bomber. Lightning even takes his chances to attack a Kriegsmarine destroyer before returning to base. However, Ray Gun is shot down and captured by a Wehrmacht patrol, while Deke crash-lands and nearly dies, but is rescued from his burning Mustang before the fuel tank explodes. As a result of his injuries, Deke is discharged. Ray Gun is taken to Stalag 18, a German POW camp. A group of POWs recruit him, as they believe he cannot be a German spy. Easy blames himself for Ray Gun's apparent death, and spirals deeper into alcoholism. Worried, Lightning makes a deal with Easy: he will fly less recklessly as long as Easy remains sober. Meanwhile, attitudes against the Tuskegee Airmen begin to change as they earn the bomber crews' respect. Lightning proposes to Sofia, who accepts as long as he stays in Italy. Ray Gun and his group of POWs escape, but German guards spot several POWs; Ray Gun draws the Germans' attention while the others escape. One of the POWs reaches the 332nd's base and, assuming Ray Gun to be dead, informs them about his sacrifice. The Tuskegee Airmen are tasked with escorting the first American bombers to attack Berlin, though for propaganda reasons they are only asked to escort the bombers on the first leg of their journey. When the fighter squadron meant to relieve them never arrives, Easy stays with bombers. They are attacked by Pretty Boy, now leading a flight of the revolutionary new Messerschmitt Me 262 jet fighters. Despite being outclassed, the Tuskegee Airmen shoot down several enemies, and escort a wounded B-17 back to Allied airspace. Pretty Boy nearly shoots down Easy, but at the last moment, Lightning attacks and kills Pretty Boy in a head-on attack. Although victorious, Lightning is mortally wounded and dies, and his Mustang crashes. Easy then has to inform Sofia about Lightning's death, and consequently overcomes his alcoholism. At Lightning's funeral, Ray Gun returns, having survived his escape from German captivity, invoking Lightning's memory. Ultimately, the Tuskegee Airmen are awarded the Presidential Unit Citation in honor of their achievements. Cast * Terrence Howard as Col. A.J. Bullard * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Major Emanuel Stance * Nate Parker as Capt. Martin "Easy" Julian * David Oyelowo as 1st Lt. Joe "Lightning" Little * Tristan Wilds as 2nd Lt. Ray "Ray Gun" or "Junior" Gannon * Ne-Yo as 2nd Lt. Andrew "Smokey" Salem * Elijah Kelley as 2nd Lt. Samuel "Joker" George * Marcus T. Paulk as 2nd Lt. David "The Deacon" Watkins * Leslie Odom Jr. as Walter "Winky" Hall * Michael B. Jordan as Flight Officer Maurice "Bumps" Wilson * Method Man as Cpl. "Sticks" * Bryan Cranston as Col. William Mortamus * Kevin Phillips as 2nd Lt. Leon "Neon" Edwards * Andre Royo as 1st Sgt. "Coffee" Coleman * Lee Tergesen as Col. Jack Tomilson * Gerald McRaney as Lieutenant General Luntz * Daniela Ruah as Sofia * Paul Fox as Lt. Miller * Matthew Marsh as Brigadier General Hauser * Lars van Riesen as "Pretty Boy" (the German antagonist pilot) * Ryan Early as Captain Bryce * Henry Garrett as Hart * Robert Kazinsky as Chester Barnes * Rick Otto as Flynt * Josh Dallas as Ryan Fling * Jermaine Johnson as "Sneeky" * Edwina Finley as "CeCe" * Stacie Davis as Mae * Aml Ameen as "Bag O'Bones" * Rupert Penry-Jones as Brig. Gen. Campbell Production George Lucas began developing Red Tails around 1988,Spelling, Ian. "Life with Indy." Starlog #191, June 1993. after hearing of the Tuskegee Airmen from his friend George Hall, a photographer.Madsen, Dan. "New Movie Update: 'Red Tails'." The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine #12, Summer 1990.Curtis, Bryan. "George Lucas Is Ready to Roll the Credits." Los Angeles Times, January 17, 2012. At the time, the film was scheduled for release in 1992,Windham et al. 2010, p. 151. with Kevin Sullivan writing the screenplay and Thomas Carter directing.Eller, Claudia. "A look inside Hollywood and the movies: The Road to 'Radioland' Mill Valley Murder-Mystery, or the Not-So-Young George Lucas Chronicles." Los Angeles Times, June 20, 1993. Lucas originally conceived of the film as a long, detailed narrative similar to Lawrence of Arabia, and as a trilogy, but after multiple script drafts, he decided to focus on the combat portion of the story.Weintraub, Steve. "Producer Rick McCallum Talks Red Tails and Live-Action Star Wars TV Series; Describes Show as 'Empire Strikes Back' on Steroids." Collider.com, January 18, 2012. He compared it to Tucker: The Man and His Dream as "a story too good to be true".Dutka, Elaine. "Lucas' Next Movie: Tuskegee Airmen." Los Angeles Times, August 11, 1990. In researching the film, Lucasfilm invited some of the surviving Tuskegee Airmen to Skywalker Ranch, where they were interviewed about their experiences during World War II."Tuskegee Airmen to be subject of Lucas film." MSNBC.com, June 17, 2008.Thompson, Jeff. "TNAA honors Carters during 125th anniversary celebration." The Tuskegee News, August 5, 2010. Lucasfilm was also given access to the original mission logbooks used by some of the pilots.Orange, B. Allen. "Exclusive: Michael B. Jordan Talks Red Tails." MovieWeb.com, September 15, 2010. A number of writers worked on the project until John Ridley was hired in 2007 to write the screenplay.Fleming, Michael. "Lucas taps Ridley to write 'Tails'." Variety, August 27, 2007. Lucas held discussions with Samuel L. Jackson regarding Jackson possibly directing and acting in the film. Although Jackson praised the script, he did not commit to either role.Vejvoda, Jim. "Jackson Eyeing Red Tails." IGN, August 18, 2008. Retrieved: August 25, 2008. Anthony Hemingway, a former production assistant for Lucas' The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles TV series,"Anthony Hemingway: Director." Red Tails Blu-ray bonus features, 2012. was ultimately chosen to direct in 2008.McNary, Dave. "Hemingway to helm 'Red Tails'." Variety, September 30, 2008. Pre-production began in January 2009, with location scouting having taken place in June 2008 in Prague, Czech Republic, Italy and Croatia. Lucas invited storyboard artist David Russell (son of Tuskegee Airman James C. Russell) to design key aerial combat sequences.http://www.therosemag.com/?p=735 David Russell Draws History to Life, The Pasadena Rose Magazine Production began in March 2009 with high-definition Sony F35 cameras used for principal photography,"FGV-Schmidle: Light & Camera Rental Munich – Red Tails." fgv-rental. Retrieved: January 24, 2012. which took place in the Czech Republic, Italy, Croatia and England over a period from August to December. While shooting in the Czech Republic, the actors also underwent a "boot camp" program, during which they lived in similar conditions to the actual Tuskegee Airmen. Harkening back to his early work on Star Wars where he had studied World War II aerial footage to create the space aerobatics performed by Rebel X-wings and TIE fighters, Lucas was familiar with World War II aerial combat.Kline 1999, p. 49. The Lucas template for photographing computer-generated imagery (CGI) dogfighting "involved lots of action, continuous motion, moving camera, streaks, loops and rolls, and all of the things aerial photography allows you to do in live action."Kline 1999, pp. 50–51. Aerial scenes in Red Tails involved actors sitting in a gimbal-mounted cockpits (and mock-up fuselages and wings), in front of a green screen, rocked back and forth by production crew members. In order to achieve a realistic reaction, actors were flown in actual P-51 Mustangs at the Planes of Fame in Chino, California, to experience the forces involved in dogfighting. "Red Tails: About the Production." Celebrity Wonder. Retrieved: January 24, 2012. Editing began while the production was in Prague. Avid editing systems were used simultaneously in a Prague studio and at Lucasfilm."George Lucas' new epic shoots on F35." sony.lv. Retrieved: January 24, 2012. A vehicle was fitted with a "technical center" so that the production could quickly move between locations. Red Tails was the first film to use Barco's Auro-3D 11.1 surround sound system.Goldberg, Matt. "Red Tails to Play in Auro-3D 11.1 Surround Sound in Select Locations." collider.com, January 12, 2012. Retrieved: April 16, 2012. In March 2010, Lucas took over direction of reshoots, as Hemingway was busy working on episodes of the HBO series, Treme.Sperling, Nicole. "After 5 years, George Lucas is directing again." Entertainment Weekly #1092, March 5, 2010. The Boondocks creator Aaron McGruder was brought in late in production, after Hemingway's principal photography, to provide re-writes for the Lucas-directed reshoots.Larnick, Eric. "Aaron McGruder, 'Boondocks' Creator, on Writing 'Red Tails' and Working With George Lucas After Making Fun of Him." moviefone, January 20, 2012. Retrieved: January 23, 2012. In April 2009, Tuskegee Airman Lt. Col. Lee A. Archer, Jr. was appointed an advisor for Red Tails. He died in 2010 while the film was in post-production, and the final credits bear a tribute to him."Lee A. Archer Jr." legacy.com, February 3, 2010. Retrieved: February 24, 2012. Lucas covered the cost of production with his own money, and provided a further US$35 million for distribution. In an interview on The Daily Show on January 9, 2012, Lucas stated that the long delay in the production of the film was because major film studios balked at financing and marketing a film with an "all-black" cast and "no major white roles." He went on to explain that studios receive "60% of their profit" from overseas, and the studios feel there is no market there for films with all-black casts."George Lucas says Hollywood won't support black films." BBC News, January 12, 2012. Retrieved: January 13, 2012. Red Tails is the last film Lucasfilm made independently before being acquired by The Walt Disney Company on October 30, 2012."Disney purchases Lucasfilm, announces new Star Wars." 3 News,''October 30, 2012. Retrieved: October 31, 2012.Vejvoda, Jim. "The Walt Disney Company acquires Lucasfilm: Star Wars: Episode VII set for 2015." ''IGN Entertainment, Inc., October 30, 2012. Retrieved: October 31, 2012. Reception Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator reports that 41% of 130 surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating was 5.2/10. The site's consensus reads: "Despite a worthy fact-based story and obvious good intentions, Red Tails suffers from one-dimensional characters, corny dialogue, and heaps of clichés.""Red Tails (2012)." Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved: August 16, 2014. On Metacritic, the film also holds a score of 46 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews"."Red Tails." Metacritic. Retrieved: August 16, 2014. The main criticism was directed to the tone of the film; Stephen Holden in The New York Times review, noted, "In structure and tone, Red Tails proudly harks back to the 1940s and '50s, when good guys were good, and bad guys bad."Holden, Stephe. "Pilots Who Fought to Soar Above Racism." The New York Times, January 19, 2012. In rebuttal, co-writer Aaron McGruder commented on the film's tone: "Some people are going to like this tonal choice and some people are going to say, 'Oh it should've been heavier and it should've been more dramatic.' But there's a version of this that doesn't have to be Saving Private Ryan. We can be Star Wars, as crazy as it is." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two-and-a-half stars out of four, stating, "Red Tails (is) entertaining. Audiences are likely to enjoy it. The scenes of aerial combat are skillfully done and exciting."Ebert, Roger. "Red Tails." Chicago Sun-Times, January 18, 2012. In a similar vein, aviation historian Budd Davison, in agreement with fellow historian Barrett Tillman, although cognizant of the "Hollywood treatment", had a caution to aviation enthusiasts looking for a faithful reenactment of the Tuskegee legend, "... buy some popcorn, lean back and enjoy, this is Hollywood telling a story, not making a documentary. Save your guffaws until afterward with your friends."Tillman 2012, p. 28. Ina Diane Archer, daughter of Lee Archer (Tuskegee airman and advisor for Red Tails), in writing for Film Comment, criticizes the film's disconnect between aerial scenes and the rest of the film, saying, "One longs for more scenes between the ensemble on the ground, but the emphasis on aerial (and digital) technology leaves the characters without context. There's a particularly troubling absence of black women (but for a painting on Lightning's plane) who go unmentioned—no gal back home? no sisters, no Mamas?—nor do we ever see the African Americans who followed the squadron's adventures."Archer, Ina Diane. "Red Tails Review." Film Comment, March/April 2012. Retrieved: July 12, 2012. In the face of media criticism of the portrayals of the Tuskegee Airmen in Red Tails, a number of activists took to social media to protest against what was thought to be a racially tinged effort to denigrate the contribution of the wartime fighting unit. Beginning with statements to support the film made by surviving Tuskegee Airmen who had seen the film in previews, and spurred by the comments made by Lucas in a candid interview on The Daily Show where the producer openly discussed the difficulties of trying to get Red Tails made over the past 23 years, a Facebook campaign was started. In the Oakland, California premiere, two sold-out screenings were a testament to the success of the campaign. Effie Tesfahun, one of the organizers, explained, "When Lucas said Hollywood does not want to touch black films, it really hit me ... I thought we should get together and all go and support film. Regardless of what Hollywood thinks, we all want to see positive messages of black people in the movies ... We need to speak, and speak loud, and speak with our dollars, because that's where people pay attention, when you start talking with your money," Tesfahun said. "We are sending a message that this is what we want."Arnold. Eric K. [http://www.oaklandlocal.com/article/oaklanders-comes-out-droves-“red-tails”-opening "Oaklanders come out in droves for Red Tails opening."] Oakland Local, January 24, 2012. Retrieved: January 26, 2012. Lucas commented on the film's reception: "It had an effect on a lot of kids and adults. Now it's the one thing that everyone comes up to me and says 'thank you' for – I'm proud of that." "We didn't get to a point when film studios said, 'Oh let's just do black movies.' But every time you poke 'em, it makes an effect.""'Red Tails' makes impact." nypost.com, July 16, 2012. Retrieved: July 21, 2012. Adolph Reed, professor of political science at the University of Pennsylvania, said the film "trivializes segregation in the military by reducing it to a matter of bad or outmoded attitudes. The ironic effect is significant understatement of both the obstacles the Tuskegee airmen faced and their actual accomplishments by rendering them as backdrop for a blackface, slapped-together remake of Top Gun".Reed, Adolph Jr. "Django Unchained, or, The Help: How “Cultural Politics” Is Worse Than No Politics at All, and Why." Nonsite, February 25, 2013. Retrieved: June 9, 2013. Awards Red Tails received a nomination at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards for "Choice Action Movie","Teen Choice Award Nominees 2012." The Huffington Post, May 18, 2012. Retrieved: May 19, 2012. and was also nominated at the 2012 BET Awards for "Best Movie"."BET Awards 2011: Best Movie." BET.com Retrieved: July 8, 2012. Later, in February 2013, Red Tails won the NAACP Image Award in the categories of "Outstanding Motion Picture" and "Outstanding Motion Picture" while being nominated in the category of "Outstanding Independent Motion Picture" at the 44th NAACP Image Awards."44th NAACP Image Awards." National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP). Retrieved: February 4, 2013. Historical accuracy Red Tails portrays largely fictional events based on the exploits of the Tuskegee airmen, although many viewers were left with the impression that the film was entirely historically accurate. Through a series of three webinars, entitled: "Tuskegee Airman Webinars – 'Was the Movie Accurate'?" sponsored by the Commemorative Air Force's Red Tail Squadron, surviving Tuskegee Airmen Colonel Charles McGee and Colonel Harold Brown provided perspectives related to the film's interpretation. Although discussions as to use of equipment and dates were mentioned, three claims made in the film were the most contentious: the number of losses suffered by bomber crews under escort, the encounters with Luftwaffe jet fighters and the overall record established by the Tuskegee Airmen."Red Tail Squadron Webinar Program." Commemorative Air Force, 2011. Retrieved: February 24, 2011. According to period records, it was long believed that the Tuskegee Airmen did not lose a single bomber due to enemy fire, a statement made by a bomber pilot in the film. However, this claim has been proven inaccurate, and an Air Force report from 2006 showed that at least 25 bombers were lost to enemy fire."Report: Tuskegee Airmen lost 25 bombers." The Associated Press, April 2, 2007. Retrieved: April 10, 2007. As depicted in the climactic scene, the Luftwaffe Me 262 interception of a Tuskegee Airmen escort mission did not result in the first victory over the vaunted jet fighters, credited to another U.S. unit much earlier in the war. Haulman, Dr. Daniel L. "Nine Myths About the Tuskegee." tuskegee.edu, October 21, 2011. Retrieved: February 23, 2012. The film also states in the epilogue that the Tuskegee Airmen established one of the best fighter records in the U.S. Air Force. The film notes, correctly, that 96 Distinguished Flying Crosses were awarded to the unit and 66 Tuskegee Airmen were killed in action. Officially, however, the Tuskegee Airmen did not produce a single fighter pilot ace, although Lee Archer's record is still in dispute. At the end of webinars, host Brad Lang, the CAF Red Tail Squadron Leader, described the interaction as important to reconciling the historical record with the Red Tails film's essentially dramatic retelling of the Tuskegee Airmen saga. Both colonels also agreed that the discussions were important to resolving the controversy over the film. The movie has also been criticized for portraying the unit's commander as only having a desk job when the actual commander, Lt. Col. (later Gen.) Benjamin O. Davis Jr. flew many combat missions (because both black and white commanders needed such on-the-job training). Home media Red Tails was released on DVD and Blu-ray/DVD combo, as well as via digital download, on May 22, 2012. It topped DVD and Blu-ray sale charts during its first week of release.Katz, Josh "Blu-ray Sales, May 21-27: Red Tails Soars to the Top", May 30, 2012. The Blu-ray/DVD combo includes Double Victory, a companion documentary to the film that debuted on January 13, 2012 on H2. It details the full real-life story of the Tuskegee Airmen, and includes interviews with many of the surviving members.Shaffer, R.L. "Red Tails Lands on Blu-ray and DVD." IGN, March 29, 2012. Retrieved: March 30, 2012."The History Channel presents ... Double Victory." teamredtails.com, January 8, 2012. Retrieved: February 5, 2012. The Blu-ray/DVD combo also includes several featurettes that focus on the film's cast and crew. The only bonus feature included on the regular DVD edition is a series of "highlights" from Double Victory. In popular culture The film had a presence at 2011's New York Comic Con; Lucasfilm sponsored a panel featuring many of the cast and crew, as well as a P-51 flight simulator."Red Tails Targets NYCC." starwars.com, October 12, 2011. Retrieved: January 8, 2014. The P-51 Mustang flown in Red Tails also became a free add-on for Microsoft Flight, as of 2012, and can be downloaded from Microsoft's Xbox LIVE Marketplace. See also * Fly, a 2009 play about the Tuskegee Airmen * The Tuskegee Airmen, a 1995 HBO television movie on the Tuskegee Airmen * List of black films of the 2010s * Eugene Bullard, the first African-American military pilot, in whose honor the movie's Col. A.J. Bullard is named References Notes Citations Bibliography * Cooper, Charlie, Ann Cooper and Roy La Grone. Tuskegee's Heroes. St. Paul: Minnesota: Motorbooks International Publishing Company, 1996. . * Kline, Sally, ed. George Lucas: Interviews (Conversations with Filmmakers series). Jackson, Mississippi: University Press of Mississippi, 1999. . * Nijboer, Donald. No 126 Wing RCAF (Aviation Elite Units). Oxford, UK: Osprey Publishing, 2010. . * O'Leary, Michael. North American Aviation P-51 Mustang (Osprey Production Line to Frontline 1). Oxford, UK: Osprey, 1998. . * Tillman, Barrett. "Tales of the Red Tails; Inside the Tuskegee Legend: The men, the machines, the missions." Flight Journal, February 2012. * Windham, Ryder, Daniel Wallace and Pablo Hidalgo. Star Wars: Year By Year – A Visual Chronicle. New York: DK Publishing, 2010. . External links * at * * * * * * Official YouTube channel * (now defunct; obtained from Internet Archive) }} Category:2012 films Category:2010s war films Category:American films Category:American aviation films Category:American war films Category:English-language films Category:African-American biographical dramas Category:African-American war films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Docudramas Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films about the United States Army Air Forces Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films set in 1944 Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films shot in Croatia Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in the Czech Republic Category:Tuskegee Airmen Category:War adventure films Category:World War II aviation films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Films scored by Terence Blanchard Category:Films produced by Rick McCallum